Augmented or mixed reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a user's actual view of the real world. A near-eye display may be worn by a user to view the mixed imagery of virtual and real objects. A near-eye display displays virtual imagery in the user's field of view. However, the user's field of view is not stationary as a user moves his or her head. Furthermore, what the user is looking at in the field of view changes as the user shifts his or her eyes, even if his or her head does not move.